brotherhood_of_jkirk_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Jkirk- Keter War
The Jkirk - Keter War is a massive Galactic War between 2 factions: The Jkirk Federations, and The Keter Var Empire. People are (probably) picking sides. WARNING: This page will contain some adult language and is recommended for younger audiences to be kept away from this page. Reader Discretion Advised. Sides Side 1: The Jkirk Federations The Jkirk Federations is a faction led by Joshua the Hedgehog in his quest to make the universe a safe haven... even if he has to get very aggressive. The Factions on this side are listed below. The Jkirk Federations (Main): Functioning 7 Teamed Mercenary Group: Functioning (Backed out of war, due to work being done) Side 2: The Keter Var Empire The Keter Var Empire is a ruthless faction led by Dr. Aviso Metronia (basically, Dr. Robotink to Joshua) in his quest to conquer the galaxy to make the first Galactic Empire in the current galaxy, the Factions on this side are listed below: The Keter Var Empire (Main): Functioning Ladison's Legion: Defeated (By the 7 Teamed Mercenaries) The Yellow Flag Republic: Functioning History The War started, when The Jkirk Federations had decided to set up a colony upon the planet, Feradov, to expand their operations. Now, the military base was successfully set up, but then, a few days later, it was to be learned that this planet was enirely controlled by The Keter Var Empire, who which attacked the base unexpectedly. Despite the base's best efforts, they were overrun by Keter's overwhelming forces. Luckily, someone in the base managed to get Joshua on the radio waves (right when he was in the middle of dealing with Colossatron). The Soldier gave a very detailed description of the Empire's technology (which was Modern Earth Technology), but right when the Soldier was going to ask for reinforcements, communications with the base was lost. After Joshua dealt with Colossatron, he sent a scout ship back to Feradov to see what was the problem, a few hours later, Communications with the ship was lost as well. At this point, Joshua was unavailable, and Mecha Josh gave the order to sent in a small fleet of 6 O7-AQ's and 1 Reaper X2Y to Feradov. Once the fleet reached the planet, it was then learned that The Keter Var Empire quickly established defensive platforms and airships in Feradov's orbit. The Fleet had to retreat, as only the Reaper X2Y had survived the onslaught, but not without with its fleet destroying a defensive platform, making a hole in their defenses. Meanwhile, on Xervedia, a fleet of 10 unknown airships appeared on Radar. The Fleet quickly decided to go into their atmosphere and rained hellfire on some factories... now unfortunately for them, they didn't get very far, as the planet was basically covered with defenses, and the fleet was taken down, though they did manage to destroy a few buildings. The Fleet's ships had no similarities with Keter's ships, but was later known that the ships were led by a faction allied with Keter, called Ladison's Legion, led by Ladison Yurkiov. Now, Mecha Josh decided to hire a mercenary group on a small planet (Info Classfied), the Group consisted up to 7 Mercenaries, and after giving them a couple thousand money's worth in Jkirk Credits, they asked who the targets may be. Mecha Josh told them that the target to be the faction Ladison's Legion. After that, the Mercenaries quickly got to work. Mecha Josh, then told Joshua of the mercenaries, with Joshua replying of a "Thank you, Mecha, now we can have a bit more breathing room". While the Mercenaries were on their way to the Economic Faction, The Keter Var Empire planned an massive assault on the planet Slioto. The Fleet then arrived on the planet a few days later. To learn more upon this topic, go here: The Grand Defense of Slioto. After Keter's failed assault, They planned another tactic, to invade the Civilian Moon of Xervedia: Madison. Meanwhile, the heavily armed mercenaries had reached the planet, Yashido, and landed on the surface, unharmed. They then scanned the entire planet for any Ladison Activity, and only to find only 2 Military and 4 Civilian Installations. The Mercenary Leader had then contacted Mecha Josh to ask what to do about the Civilians. Mecha Josh then contacted Joshua and asked him the same question. Joshua then replied with "I will send a couple of Reaper X2Y's to help evacuate the civilian installations, you just make sure that very few civilian causalities are set, and take out every Military Installation." Joshua had then given the order for the Evacuation Ships to reach Yashido. The Mercenaries then got to work on the Military Outpost near the main base. The Mercenaries used hacking and stealth to use the enemy defenses against them, and to quietly take out the others. The Outpost was taken within a few hours, with a new flag risen above it. The Mercenaries then went to 3 of the civilian installations, and evacuated the civilians to the extraction point, where the 2 Reaper X2Y's were now waiting to extract the civilians to Madison and Ninsegdo. Once that was done, upon arrival on the 4th City, which seemed to be the capital, Military Units were then seen occupying the large city. The Mercenaries then used Garrison tactics and Strategic locations to take out the units. During the assault, 2 Mercenaries were then injured in battle, one of which died. However, despite the Mercenaries causalities, they had won the battle for the capital, and had begun the civilian evacuation. After all of the civilians were evacuated, the 2 ships went over to the drop off points. Thus then, the Final Battle for Yashido has begun at the main Military Installation, where Ladison was located, trying to boost up the base defenses. The Start of the assault was successful, as the mercenaries had their own robotic Airship and did a bombardment on some of the base. The 6 Mercenaries then went inside the base buildings, taking out every unit, one by one. Once they had reached the Command Center, Ladison was seen, pointing a .40 Caliber Revolver at the Mercenaries, The Mercenaries did the same with their weapons, After a few minutes, seeing who would make the first move, Ladison then shot the Mercenaries Medic right in the head, The rest of the mercenaries fired their weapons at Ladison, which killed him in a matter of seconds. This had marked the defeat of Ladison's Legion, as the faction had no other controlled territories. The Mercenaries then contacted Joshua, and had said that the legion has fallen, and they are done with their work. Joshua then thanked them for their assistance, and apologized for any causalities. With one faction in The Keter Var Empire's alliance network Defeated, Jkirk can now focus on the main Faction. (More to be added)